The invention relates to a process for operating a coin-operated gaming machine of the roulette type, with a roulette-like number pan and setting keyboard arranged on the front side of the coin-operated gaming machine, in which the player fixes the amount of the stake by the insertion of coins and subsequent key selection, and a microprocessor then determines the game result by means of a random algorithm and, when a set number has been hit, activates the coin output unit for the ejection of the main win, and to a coin-operated gaming machine for carrying out the process.
In known coin-operated gaming machines of the relevant generic type, numbers from 0 to 12 can be set by means of one or more coins. Depending on the set number range and on the player's selection, in the event of a win an amount of up to 12 times the winning number can be paid out. It has been shown, however, that a maximum obtainable win multiplier of 12 gives players, who are aware of the possibility of achieving jackpot wins from other coin-operated gaming machines, only a slight incentive to play.